


In Need of a Lawyer

by beatlechicksteph



Category: Daredevil (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:08:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27750541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beatlechicksteph/pseuds/beatlechicksteph
Summary: Hermione has rushed to New York to bail out her ex-husband Ron. When it turns out his case is a bit more complicated than just a drunk and disorderly, Hermione turns to the law offices of Nelson and Murdock to help her fix this case.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Matt Murdock
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39
Collections: Marvelously Magical Bingo 2020





	In Need of a Lawyer

**Author's Note:**

> Written for #MMFBingo20 
> 
> Square G3: Matt Murdock/Hermione Granger

Hermione pushed open the door to the run down building in Hell’s Kitchen. She was pretty sure she was in the right place. This was the address on the card she was given at the police station. It had to be the right place. 

She was in a foul mood, and she didn’t know why she was doing what she was doing, except that she still cared for her ex, even though he was completely out of control. To the point where he was now in a lot of trouble, and the magical world couldn’t save him. But she was pretty sure he was being framed. Or he was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. Either way, he wasn’t capable of what he was being accused of. 

She had already gone to MACUSA and tried to find someone from their world to crossover and try and help Ron out. However, they didn’t want to touch any of this. So she went back to the police station and asked around about finding a good, cheap, lawyer. And she was pointed in the direction of Murdock and Nelson. Hopefully they would be able to clear things up for her quickly. She didn’t want to have to stay in the States longer than needed. She had promised Molly she would bring Ron home. She had not expected to show up and have to bail him out of jail.

She climbed the stairs and found her way into a run down hallway. It was pretty easy to find the office she was looking for. They were the only ones there. The rent must have been cheap. She began wondering if this was a good idea. Did they have to have cheap rent because they were terrible lawyers? She couldn’t really afford anything else. Not on her current salary. She sighed and opened the door. 

A red headed woman was sitting at the desk that greeted her as she opened the door. The woman looked up and gave her a smile. The smile didn’t quite reach her eyes, but it was professional, and almost friendly looking.

“Welcome to Nelson and Murdock, how can I help you?”

“Um, well, I just came from the police station and they sent me here when I asked around about a lawyer who wouldn’t cost an arm and a leg.”

“Well, you’ve definitely come to the right place. We do a lot of pro-bono work, especially if it involves people in the neighborhood.”

“I’m not looking for pro-bono, I can pay. I just don’t have a lot of extra money to pay the exorbitant amount in legal fees some of the other law firms were asking.”

“Well, then you’ve just become our favorite customer. What sort of trouble are you in?”

“It’s not for me. It’s for my ex-husband. He’s found himself in a bit of trouble.”

“How long have you been living in the country?”

“That’s part of the problem, isn’t it? We don’t live here. He was here on holiday. And found himself, in what I sincerely hope, in the wrong place at the wrong time. And he got himself arrested. When he was given his one phone call, he phoned me. And I had to come all the way out here to bail him out. However, his trouble is a bit more complicated and severe than the drunk and disorderly I had assumed was what got him trouble in the first place.”

“What is he being charged with?”

“Drug dealing, sex trafficking, I think? I’m not quite sure. Once the charges were being read against him, there was this sort of ringing in my ears and I just didn’t quite catch it all. All I know is he’s been here three days, and there is no way he could be as involved with all that they say he is.”

“This should be pretty easy to prove, we just pull up his visa and show when he arrived in the country.” The voice came from her left, and she turned to see a very handsome man standing in the doorway of an office. He wasn’t incredibly tall, but he looked strong. He was wearing sunglasses and he was holding a walking cane. Her heart skipped a beat. She smiled at him, even though she knew he wouldn’t be able to see it. 

“Well, that’s exactly what I told the officers. However, I was accused of faking the documents.”

The man scoffed. “Because you’re an accomplice?”

“Yes, that is exactly what they assumed. They seemed like they wanted to drag me into an interrogation room to see if I was also involved in this crime ring.”

The man shook his head. “Even I can tell you couldn’t possibly be involved. I can tell just from your voice you’ve traveled a long way and are jet lagged. Why don’t you come into my office and sit down, and we can discuss your case further?”

“Oh that would be lovely, thank you.”

She followed the man into his office and was impressed with how well he moved around. He never used his stick, he just walked around his desk and took a seat. She took a seat at the chair opposite him. But she couldn’t relax, not with Ron in jail.

“So, I could hear a little bit about what was going on. Can you explain it to me again, with a bit more detail?”

Hermione took a deep breath, and she tried her best to explain what she knew. Which wasn’t much. “Well, he came here on holiday as part of his rebellion after I ended things with him.”

“How long ago was that?”

“Long enough that he still shouldn’t be having this hissy fit. It’s been almost two years.”

“And what prompted you to end the marriage?”

“His drinking. It’s a real problem. It makes him quite aggressive. And one day I came home late from work, again, and he was drunk, again. And he just started yelling at me, and I just ignored it, like I had always done, and the next thing I know he’s grabbed my arms and flung me around, and slammed me against the wall, and that’s when I realized I didn’t need to put up with this nonsense, and I walked out.”

“If he treated you so badly, why come all the way here when he calls? Why not just let him figure something out for himself? Or send someone else?”

“Because I’ve known him since I was eleven and he’s always been one of my best friends. And I’m the only one withe a job flexible enough to let me travel here to retrieve him.”

“What is it you do?”

“I own a book shop.”

“That sounds like an amazing job.”

“It is.”

“I would love to hear more about it, but first let’s circle back around. I over heard you say you assumed your exhusband had been arrested on drunk and disorderly. Is that because of his aforementioned drinking?”

“Yes. I had assumed he had come out here and had just a little bit too much fun on his first night. I was fuming that he would call me, but I also took it as a clue that he would rather call me than his mum, which meant he did something he was ashamed of.”

“And he didn’t give you any explanation?”

“No, just ‘Mione, I need you.”

“Is that your name?”

“Oh, sorry,” she reached forward offering her hand, but then felt stupid because he was blind. “Hermione Granger.”

He took her hand, without even having to fumble around trying to find it. Hermione was impressed. “Matt Murdock.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Murdock.”

“Please, just call me Matt. And believe me the pleasure is all mine.”

“You’re only saying that because you overheard I’ll be able to pay you.”

“Well there’s that, and it’s always a pleasure to be in the presence of a beautiful woman.”

Hermione blushed. “I don’t mean to be rude, but how do you know I’m beautiful?”

“I can just tell. I have an instinct.”

She shook her head. “Anyway, I came all the way over here to find out he was arrested at some dock for dealing drugs and participating in a sex trade. Which is just insane. And no one will believe me that he hasn’t been in the country long enough to get involved with the sort of thing.”

“Well, he could have been involved via the Internet. Been orchestrating the whole ting from overseas, came over to oversee a few things, make sure everything was running smoothly?”

She shook her head. “It’s impossible. Ron doesn’t know how to operate a computer, and he doesn’t have a mobile phone. He doesn’t understand technology.”

Matt scoffed. “How can someone live these days without being connected?”

“He just does. I barely own all of these things.”

Matt nodded. “Okay. I’ll take the case. I’ll go down to the police station and interview Ron and get his side of the story, and we’ll go from there.”

“Thank you so much.”

“No need to thank me. I’m just doing my job.”

“Well, I still appreciate it. I wish the police would investigate and find the real culprits.”

“Would Ron be able to identify the people who framed him at the dock?”

“I honestly don’t know. I never even thought to ask him.”

“Well, I’ll make sure and ask him that when I get to the station.”

“Do you need me to come with you?”

“If you’re willing. At least to introduce us. I think it will help him trust me more if you come along.”

They both stood and moved to leave. As they left, Hermione couldn’t help but hope this was going to work.

“So, how screwed are we?” she asked Matt as they left the precinct. 

“Not as bad as you would think. The fact that he was too inebriated to remember anything at all, is definitely troubling. Was he that bad when you were together?”

“Yes.”

“And he only put his hands on you that one time?”

She hesitated.

Matt stopped walking. “How many times?”

She didn’t answer.

“When you were talking in the office you made it sound like that was the first time. The time you decided to leave.”

“Well, it was true. He flung me around and slammed me to the wall, and that’s when I decided to leave. It was the moment I decided that he would never change. That the twenty years we’d spent together were indicative of his character and there was nothing I could do to change him. No matter how I tried. I’m sorry I was dishonest with you.”

“I’m not upset that you were dishonest. I’m upset that that man put his hands on you in a violent manner.”

“Well, we’re no longer together, and haven’t been for a long time. I hope you’ll still help him.”

“I’ll help him because it’s the right thing to do, but I can’t promise I’ll be the nicest to him.”

“That’s fair.”

“What hotel are you staying at? I’ll make sure you get there safely.”

“Um, I don’t have a hotel yet. I’ve mostly been concerned with helping Ron.”

“This may feel a bit forward, but you can crash at my place.”

“Yes, it does feel a bit forward, Mr. Murdock. We have just met.”

He laughed. She decided she liked his smile. “Well, what if I followed that invitation up with you could take my bed, and I’ll take the couch?”

“Oh, I wouldn’t want to put you out.”

“You said you came to us because you couldn’t afford a more expensive lawyer. We don’t know how long this trial is going to take. Hotels around here are expensive.”

Hermione thought it over. Originally she was just going to get an international portkey and move back and forth. Honestly, she didn’t think this would even be an issue. She didn’t expect Ron to be in so much trouble. And now she couldn’t just say, “Sorry, going to just be popping between here and London, keep me updated.” Instead, she said. “Well, if it won’t be that much trouble.”

“None at all.”

They walked together to his apartment, and Hermione was impressed with the expertise he showed as he maneuvered through the streets. He had offered his arm, she had assumed he had done so because he wanted the help through the streets. But he didn’t need help. So she suspected he just wanted an excuse for her to be pressed against him. 

She didn’t argue.

She woke with a start. She had been in the states for nearly three weeks. And in those three weeks she had been staying at Matt Murdock’s apartment. Sort of. He would go to work, and she would leave and go to the magical part of New York where and international portkey was waiting for her. She would go get a few hours of work done before portkeying back to New York. Every evening Matt would ask her what she had been up to, and she would tell some version of the truth. She was working. 

Through the weeks, she grew to like Matt. A lot. He was handsome, and he was kind. Her curiosity tried to get her to ask him how he lost his sight, but she could never get the courage up to ask. It was none of her business. She was just a client. But he was really kind and incredibly handsome. They would eat dinner together, and just sit and talk until Hermione finally had to give up and go to bed. After three weeks, he was still on the couch, although at this point if he were to make a move, she wouldn’t turn him away.

The most frustrating thing was the police weren’t really investigating who really was behind Ron’s framing. They were sticking to Ron being the mastermind of the whole thing. Which made Hermione want to go down to the precinct and curse everyone. Luckily Matt and Foggy believed her, and the two of them worked tirelessly on the case. Matt put in a lot of long hours. He had called her this evening to tell her he was going to be late and to not wait up for him. 

She had been sound asleep but a crash in the living room woke her. She glanced at the clock, it was three in the morning. Logically, she knew it was Matt getting home, and she should just go to sleep. However, he was usually so quiet moving around, almost like a ninja, that the fact he had made a crashing sound worried her. She should make sure he was okay. She might have accidentally left something out of place throwing him off and causing him to fall. The illogical part of her brain said there was an intruder in the apartment, and she was in trouble. Matt had told her several times they weren’t in the safest neighborhood. It was why he didn’t like her going out on her own after dark. 

She grabbed her wand from the bedside table, and moved to the door of the room. She felt the chill of the air around her as she walked. She was wearing one of Matt’s button down shirts. She had stolen it from his laundry pile nearly a week ago. It smelled like him, and it was comforting. And with their size difference, she basically swam in it, and it was comfortable to sleep in. 

Her bare feet slid quietly across the floor and she tried to open the door quietly. She slipped into the main living space, where she saw a figure slumped on the couch, haphazardly. 

“Lumos,” she whispered, the tip of her wand illuminating softly. She moved toward the couch, and gasped when she saw who was laying there. It was a man in a red suit and a red mask with devil horns on the top. She immediately took a defensive stance. “Who are you, and what are you doing in my friend’s apartment?”

“Hermione,” the figure said in a familiar voice. “It’s me.”

“Matt?” she moved over to the couch, and that’s when she saw it. His suit had been cut open, and she could see the blood seeping through, even though his hand was covering his wound.

“Hey,” he said, weakly. 

Hermione moved forward, setting her wand on the coffee table, making sure the lit portion was still pointed at him. She knelt down next to the couch, and removed the mask from his face. She had never seen him without his sunglasses before. She loved his eyes. And they were looking right into her, like he could see her. 

“Are you really blind?”

“I am, but I don’t know how to explain it. The accident that caused me to lose my sight when I was a kid, it gave me this sixth sense, and I can see but not really, does that make sense?”

“A little. But what—”

“I’m Daredevil. A sort of vigilante here in Hell’s Kitchen.”

“Vigilante?”

“Yeah,” he was breathing heavy, she could tell he was in pain. “And I’ve been out every night trying to figure out who framed Ron. I have a pretty good idea who it was. We have a real bad crime problem around here, and the heads of these crime syndicates are really smart. I thought I got the jump on them tonight. I was wrong.”

“Stab wound or gun shot?”

“Stab. I don’t know how it happened, the suit is supposed to prevent a lot of this. I think I just got lucky. Do you know how to do stitches?”

Hermione bit her lip. She had no idea how to do stitches, however, sh did know how to heal a wound like that. He trusted her with his secret. Could she trust him with hers? “I don’t know how to do stitches, but I can fix you.”

“Amazing. Please do whatever you think will work.”

He grunted as he sat up, and started to strip off the top of the suit, leaving him bare chested. Hermione felt her mouth run dry. Never in a million years did she imagine that he was completely ripped under his three piece suit he wore every day. He leaned back against the couch, and moved his hand so she could see his wound. She picked up her wand and took a deep breath. She waved the wand over the wound and sang the healing spell, and watched as he skin etched itself back together. 

He looked at her, gobsmacked.

“What the hell was that?”

“So, I’ve kept a little something from you. I’m a witch, and I can do magic.”

He felt around on his stomach for the wound, but it was gone. “You healed me. I can’t even tell I had been stabbed at all.”

“Yeah, it’s a little something we can do.”

“We?”

“So, there’s a whole hidden world of witches and wizards here. We stay away from non-magical beings, since hundreds of years ago we were persecuted. So we live in our own communities, and we don’t have technology—”

“Everything is making sense now. Why you and Ron don’t have cell phones or the internet.”

“Exactly.”

He shook his head. “I wish there was a way to convey that to a judge, and then we can have these bogus charges dropped.”

“I know. This is how I’ve felt since day one.”

He leaned back and closed his eyes. Hermione felt a little bit awkward, standing there in front of him. She was trying to debate what she should do next. She had a million questions she wanted to ask him. And she was also just so tired. He opened his eyes and leaned forward on the couch, capturing her hand his his, pulling her forward until their knees touched. 

“Thank you. For healing me.”

“You’re welcome.”

“Are you wearing one of my shirts?”

Her cheeks flamed. “I hope you don’t mind.”

He shook his head. “Of course I don’t. It looks good on you.”

She laughed. “Your sixth sense can tell you what I look like?”

He shrugged. “I don’t need my sixth sense to know that you wearing nothing but my shirt is sexy as hell.”

She blushed even harder, but she didn’t resist when he pulled her down into his lap. She straddled him, the cool leather of his costume pressed against her thighs, and she could feel him pressed against her core. Ready. She felt desire ignite as she moved against him. He gasped and closed his eyes. And then they were open and looking directly into hers. She knew that he couldn’t see her, but honestly, you would never know. It was like he was looking into her soul. 

He reached a hand behind her head, pulling her down to meet him. When their mouths met, all the pent up sexual tension from the last three weeks exploded. Their tongue battled for dominance, as he thrust up into her. She pulled away, gasping, as one of his hands found its way up into her shirt to fondle her breasts.

“Bedroom?” she panted.

“Yes.”

She moved to stand, but he grabbed onto her thighs and lifted her with him. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he moved them across the room into his bedroom, where he tossed her one the bed before working on removing the rest of his vigilante uniform. She made quick work of the shirt and underwear she was wearing, and waited for him on the bed. 

He joined her and kissed her hungrily. She could feel him pressed against her hot and insistent. He moved his hand down her body, pressing against her, causing her to cry out.

“Please, I need you inside of me,” she gasped as he moved his finger in tight circles.

He moved his hand and lined himself up, as he pushed into her, she gripped tight to his muscular shoulders. Once he was fully sheathed, he waited a beat as she adjusted, and only when she began to move did he. Their lovemaking was at once passionate and frenzied as it was full of promises and questions. As she felt herself rising to her peak, she had the fleeting thought about what would happen once Ron’s case was over. But that thought was quickly forgotten as she crested and the world around her exploded. 

He followed quickly after her, and moved so he wouldn’t crush her under his body. He lay to the side and pulled her to him, and she rested her head on his chest. 

“Wow,” she whispered. 

“Yeah, I can honestly say, it has never been like that for me before. The connection.”

“Same.”

They fell into silence, and lulled by the sound of his beating heart, she fell asleep.

She awoke when the sun came shining through his window the next morning. She was still encased in his arms. She looked up and saw that he was already awake, staring down at her, watching her sleep.

“How long have you been awake?” she asked, her voice hoarse from sleep.

“Not long,” he said, quietly. “But I should get up and shower soon and get to the office. We should be expecting a call about the present I left the police last night right when we open.”

Hermione sat up, propping herself on an elbow. “What did you leave them?”

“Just the leader of the drug cartel that framed Ron.”

“You found him?”

“I found him. And I took him and most of his inner circle down last night, but not without them putting up one hell of a fight.”

“Merlin!”

Matt laughed before continuing. “Later today we’ll be able to get Ron out of the jail, and all the charges dropped and he can go back home.” He paused. “You can too.”

Hermione bit her bottom lip. “Right.”

“I’m sure your book store needs some looking after, since you’ve been here for the past three weeks.”

“Well, this goes along with the whole not being completely honest with you thing. I’ve been going home every day and working. We have our own means of transportation.”

Matt looked at her like she had grown three heads. “You’ve been going back and forth to London every day?”

“I have.”

He laughed and shook his head. “Unbelievable.”

She shrugged. “I’m sorry for not being completely honest with you. We have this whole statute of secrecy thing, and most people would never believe in the existence of magic in the first place—”

“Hey,” he interrupted, placing a finger on her mouth. “I should also be apologizing. I didn’t tell you that I dressed up as a devil and fought crime every night. We were both keeping things from each other. That doesn’t mean moving forward we won’t be more honest.”

“Moving forward?”

He cupped her face. “Yes. Moving forward. If you’re amenable to it, I wouldn’t object to maybe seeing what happens between us? I mean, my life is pretty dangerous, and I’m trying to be more open and honest with people, but that isn’t always the case. Just know that I won’t give up being Daredevil. That’s my one hard line.”

“I would never ask you to give up something that is a part of you. I would love to see where this goes. I really like you, and you’ve become a fast friend, and we obviously have some chemistry. I just ask that we take things slow. I jumped into my last marriage, and that didn’t exactly turn out how I would have imagined.”

“I would never hurt you, not intentionally,” he cut in.

“I know. I have a feeling that you wouldn’t. I just, I need to get there on my own?”

“I understand.” Quiet stretched out between them. “How will this work between us?”

“I guess I’ll just try and come out as much as possible? As our schedules allow?”

“I would like that.”

She leaned down and gave him a kiss. “When do you need to be in the office?”

“Not for a while.”

The bell at the front of her shop sounded as she carried a stack of books to be reshelved to the back of the shop. “I’ll be right with you!”

She had been going back and forth to New York for months now. And she was preparing to take the next week off to just be in New York with Matt. Things were going really well, relationship wise at least. Matt was having trouble with someone he kept calling Fisk. He was supposed to be in prison, but he was out. And She was pretty sure he was targeting Matt and marking him as a villain? She wasn’t sure she understood everything. She hadn’t been to visit him in a couple weeks. She had just been receiving scattered phone calls. 

She was a little worried, and she called Foggy, but he said he and Matt weren’t speaking right now. It only caused her to worry more. Hence the planning to be gone for a week. If she could get out there for a week, she would feel better. She would be able to help Matt. He didn’t want her endangering herself by inserting herself in his investigations.

She put the books back on the shelf and then moved back to the front of the store to see who was inside and if they needed any help. She froze when she saw who it was.

“Matt?” she exclaimed moving quickly toward him. She threw her arms around his neck, pulling him into an embrace.

“Hermione,” he breathed out, wrapping his arms around her body, pulling her in close.

“What are you doing here?”

“I needed to get away. Fisk, he’s too powerful, and connected, and he’s killing people, I just—”

“Are you hurt?!” She pulled away and began checking him over.

“I’m fine. Mostly. I may have a concussion.”

“Merlin.” She brought her hands up to his head, and removed his sunglasses to look him in his eyes.

“He killed my priest. Well, he had someone kill my priest. And framed me for it. Well, framed Daredevil for it. I had to leave. I didn’t know where to go.”

“Shh,” she soothed him, running her hands down his face. “We’ll figure this out. Let’s go up to my flat and we can figure something out.”

“I don’t want you involved, the danger—”

“Let’s not argue right now. I haven’t seen you in weeks, you just told me you’re being hunted, and that you have a concussion. Let’s go up to my flat, I’ll do some diagnostic spells and we can patch you up, and then you can start at the beginning and tell me everything. And if you don’t want me to be directly involved, even though I’m pretty sure I could help, we can brainstorm our way to a solution. Sound fair?”

He nodded. “Hermione, it’s not that I don’t want you involved. Or that I don’t think you can handle yourself. Any other time, any other adversary, I wouldn’t hesitate. But this is different. And he’s getting the best of me. I don’t think I would be able to stand it if the woman I love is used against me or murdered in front of me. Okay? That’s all it is.”

Hermione smiled. She had suspected his feelings, but neither of them had said the words before. “I love you, too. And I won’t put myself in danger. Let’s go up and figure something out.”

Hermione took him by the arm and began leading him to the stairs that led up to her flat. She flicked her wand and closed the store up for the night. She didn’t know what the future held for them, or if he would be able to beat Fisk. But she had him with her now, and she would do everything in her power to help him. Because she loved him. And that was the most powerful magic of them all.


End file.
